


Of All The Seasons Yours Is My Favourite

by sonus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Fairies, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, background renmin, donghyuck playes matchmaker, estabilished nohyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: It's time for another seasonal party in the Fairy World but this time around Donghyuck has other plans than to just party like everyone else.And Mark, whether the older likes it or not, will help him with his plan.





	Of All The Seasons Yours Is My Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!!
> 
> I cannot believe i managed to survive through another fic fest. Thanks to my support team for endless sprints and motivation. Kathy, Val thank you both so much. And of course the biggest thanks to my soulmate and fellow party mate (totally check out her work too) Raina for the biggest support ever<33 I love you my friend so much<33
> 
> hope you enjoy this not so short story of (2) fairy parties~

Jackson's parties are famous all across the fairy world. They are wild and a little bit crazy like the man himself but there is no way any fairy can skip them. Literally, since they are all obligated to attend at least one a year.

There are four parties you can choose from. The spring one, the summer one, the autumn one and the winter one. Even though you are free to choose it's pretty common for a fairy to attend their seasonal party. The elders mostly go to only one a year. It’s pretty draining for them and seeing what his generation is capable of Donghyuck completely understands their choice.

Even the adults prefer hiding at the parties, especially if they are forced to take their children with them. Most of them flee the scene as soon as midnight comes.

The parties are wild and even Donghyuck remembers being pretty terrified of all the teenagers playing tricks and turning Jackson’s house upside down when he was little.

If you asked him how comes now he was the biggest prankster at every single one of them, he would answer that it was in his summer nature.

Yangyang, who is his fellow summer fairy, would call it bullshit.

Donghyuck has missed the summer one this year. His whole family has looked at him with disappointment and, well, also a relief. He knew they preferred it when he went with them so that they could pretend they were keeping an eye on him. This time when all of his friends were partying he was laying in his bed too sick to move.

His plan was to attend the winter one and that way escape the wrath of the elders and, well, Jackson. Or more like Mark because the organizer of the whole thing would have banned him a long time ago if it was possible.

It's also Mark who convinces him to go to the autumn one. There is also Jaemin who is an autumn fairy, and his scary boyfriend Renjun who bullies him into going. Well, not exactly but Donghyuck thinks it still counts because Rejun is scary.

Renjun also convinces his fellow winter fairies to go, counting Jeno so Donghyuck isn't complaining.

Mark convinces the rest of the spring ones and so all seven members of their friend group meet up outside of Jackson's house half an hour before the party is supposed to start.

Most of Donghyuck’s friends from the summer fairies have already gone inside. Jeongin and Felix left their shared dorm a few hours before to get ready and meet up with their group of friends. It's only a matter of time till they all run into each other.

The party might be wild but it isn't that big. The house has only two levels, a few rooms at each. The only thing that sets it apart from the other buildings in the boring neighborhood is a big terrace where most of the party takes place.

He arrives at their meeting place second. The only one here before him is Jeno, standing on the sidewalk and looking at his phone.

Donghyuck stops a few steps away from the older. There is no point trying to deny that he stares. Jeno is breathtaking in his simple blue shirt and ripped jeans.

Even after almost two years of dating it still takes him by surprise how effortlessly beautiful his boyfriend is. And kind and helpful and just overall amazing. Yes, Donghyuck is still so whipped it’s almost painful.

Jeno finally tears his eyes from the phone screen when he senses his boyfriend's presence.

He gives Donghyuck a big and bright smile and the younger walks up to him to peak his lips eagerly.  
"Hey there handsome," he says lightly and Jeno laughs. "You came alone?"

"No, with my boyfriend and friends," Jeno raises his eyebrows, a slight smile still present on his lips.

Donghyuck laughs too and they chat a little while waiting for the rest.

Jeno stares at Donghyuck with sparks in his eyes just like Donghyuck stares at Jeno. It's nice and exciting but there's something missing in all of this.

Well, Donghyuck knows he can't fill the gap with alcohol but he can at least try right?

The rest of their group finally comes and they enter Jackson's house.  
The party has already started at this point but the saying goes that later you enter the more attention you attract. Or something like this but that's definitely not true as nobody even glances in their direction when they open the door.

Truth to be told Donghyuck is particularly excited for this party because there's something he intends to do.

About a month ago Jeongin has told him about his crush. With Donghyuck being one of the few summer faires their age in an actual relationship and all Jeongin get some love advice from him even though the younger insists he doesn't need it.

But for some reason, the whole encounter won't leave Donghyuck's mind even after all this time. So, as a good friend that he is he decides to do something about it.

Well, Jeongin hasn't told him his crush's name directly but from all the stuff that he knows Donghyuck connects the dots easily. Or so he thinks.

Chenle, who is the person that Donghyuck's investigation lead him too, is a part of his own friend group. He also so happens to be one of Mark's spring prodigies which lines up perfectly because Donghyuck knows he will need help if he wants his little mission to be successful.

And who better to help him than his own best friend right? The only problem is that he doesn't exactly have a plan yet. A solid one at least.

Donghyuck decides to buy himself more time. Jeongin is accompanied by Hyunjin, Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin all the time. It's almost like they are his bodyguards and Donghyuck wants to laugh so bad. Except they ruin his plan so he doesn't.

Chenle, on the other hand, is accompanied only by Jisung. Renjun and Jaemin went gods know where and Jeno is at Donghyuck’s side.

It seems Chenle will be easier to get alone but Donghyuck knows Jisung.

He huffs. Next to Donghyuck, Jeno turns his head to check on him.  
“Are you sick Hyuckie?” he asks in a worried voice.

Donghyuck feels almost sorry for the other. He wants to spend the whole night with him but the need to help his fellow summer fairy is just too strong.

“I don’t know, I feel a little off,” he says and eyes Mark. The older frowns at him but nods lightly. He is listening.

Donghyuck smiles slightly and tilts his head to the left, telling Mark to meet him outside.  
The older excuses himself from the conversation he was having with Minho and Changbin and disappears into the night.

Donghyuck turns to Jeno with an apologetic look.  
“I’m gonna go get some fresh air.”  
His boyfriend gives him a smile and Donghyuck can feel the guilt already build up in his stomach. He moves closer and gives the other a quick peek on the lips.

“Maybe we can continue after we get back home,” he whispers and Jeno frowns.  
Donghyuck laughs.  
“Love you!” he screams and then turns away to get out of the house and find Mark.

❀❀❀

It feels like it’s an entirely different party happening outside. Most fairies here are the autumn ones, with the occasional spring ones playing with the plants in Jackson’s garden. Donghyuck spots Jaemin and Renjun slipping nectar near the middle of the terrace.

There, in the middle of everything is the biggest tree that Donghyuck has ever seen. It's green, all the leafs intact but as soon as the clock will strike midnight all of them will turn various colors of fall.

That’s the main event of every party. The changing of the tree which announces the beginning of the new season.  
Even though all of the reds, yellows, and browns are spectacular to watch, Donghyuck much more prefers to attend the winter party.

It’s exactly here, under that tree as old as time, during the leaf shower, how Donghyuck likes to call it, where he and Jeno kissed for the first time almost two years ago.

He finds Mark not far away from the tree's trunk.  
The older stands there, head slightly tilted into the direction of the shadows behind the tree. The party's magical fireflies don't fly that far away from the house and the place where Mark wants them to go looks almost haunted.

Donghyuck smiles wildly and nods at the older before starting making his way over.  
Mark disappears into the shadows and Donghyuck joins him a minute later.

Only then Donghyuck remembers how much magic is put into the party's organization. A shiver runs down his spine when the temperature suddenly drops a few degrees.  
He instantly heats up the air around them and sighs in relief. Mark throws him a surprised glance.

"I totally forgot it was autumn time."  
"We are at an autumn party Donghyuck," Mark points out.  
"Well, you have a point. My Markie, smart as one can be," Donghyuck says sarcastically but with no real venom in his voice.

It's way too dark and he shouldn't be able to see that good but he can almost _feel_ Mark's cheeks heat up at his words.

"What are you planning this time?" Mark asks cautiously. At this point, the older should be used to all the crazy things Donghyuck pulls off.

This one isn't that bad in the younger's opinion.

"Nothing bad, just some innocent matchmaking," he says as casual as he can.

Mark stares at him in complete silence and Donghyuck sighs before he starts explaining himself any further.

"Jeongin has a crush on Chenle."  
"And you know of this because…?" Mark asks skeptically. Donghyuck can see from where the older is coming from, Jeongin being outside of their closes friends group and all.

"He told me obviously," he rolls his eyes at his best friend and starts tapping his feet nervously.

"Told _you_? Why would he tell you something like this?" Mark's voice is slightly raised in surprise.

"Who else was he supposed to ask. His whole friend group is painfully single."

"Okay," Mark says slowly. Donghyuck smiles lightly knowing that he has won this one. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Just a second after the words leave his mouth Mark stills and his hand flies into the air gesturing for Donghyuck to stay quiet.  
"Wait don't answer that. But why would you need _my_ help of all people?"

Donghyuck smirks at the older and Mark's eyebrows go up in terror.

"Well, the problem is Jeongin's protection squad won't leave him alone. Thank God at least Chan will probably be busy, getting him away from Jeongin would be hell."

Mark's eyebrows are still raised past his hairline.

"And there is also Jisung. He is literally glued to Chenle," Donghyuck adds and scratches his neck.

Mark's surprise slowly starts to change into a frown and Donghyuck can feel the coming questions.  
"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Do something stupid," Donghyuck says simply.  
Mark almost chokes on air as if just the suggestion of him doing something stupid was deadly to him.

Well, to be honest, he has heard of fairies choking on things to death so in a sense he was right.  
Though that wasn't Donghyuck's fault.

"How would that help," Mark manages to get out between coughs. He bends over a little and Donghyuck resists the urge to just smack him on the back like his mother would do if he choked on something.  
It's just air and Mark wouldn't appreciate.

"We need them to focus on something so that we can kidnap Jeongin and Chenle," he says instead and lets the hand he has risen involuntary fall.

"And why can't you do it yourself? You're a specialist at making distractions," Mark asks breathlessly when he finally stops choking.

“No way Markie it can’t be _me_,” Donghyuck says in a dramatic voice and then throws his hand in the general direction of the party-goers. “Nobody would blink an eye.”

“I don’t know why you look proud of it,” Mark says and crosses his arms over his chest. “And why again should _I_ do it?”

“Everyone would forget their own damn name if the always perfect prodigy of the spring did something crazy.”

Mark throws him a judging gaze. Donghyuck knows that his friend hates being called that.  
“You know that’s not what I’m asking about.”

“_Fine_,” Donghyuck sighs. “You should do it because your best friend asked you to.”

At that, a deep frown forms on Mark’s face and it’s too funny to not laugh at.  
“_No_,” he says loud enough that a conversation near them stops for a moment.

“Well, I tried,” Donghyuck says and reaches into his pocket for his phone. To be honest he never expected Mark would just agree.

That’s why he always has blackmail material on him. It’s moments like this that make him glad he had known Mark since they were in diapers.

There are so many embarrassing things he has recorded on tape.

Most of them are stored on his laptop, back home, but he has some of his favorite ones copied on his phone.

Like this one of Mark falling face down into a mud puddle and probably eating or inhaling some of it, Donghyuck doesn’t want to know.

There is laughter in the background and the twelve years old Donghyuck didn’t really possess the necessary skills to become a true movie maker because at soon as Mark lifts his head the whole screen starts to shake. 

It was impossible to keep his cool at the sign of his best friend’s face covered entirely in the mud like some kind of an ugly mask.

And yes, Donghyuck has the whole video engraved in his memory, he doesn’t even have to play it to laugh.

But for the sake of making Mark agree to his plan, he raises his phone and searches for it.  
He can see the exact moment in which Mark’s brain finally catches up to him and the older’s face pales instantly.

“Donghyuck!” he cries and tries to grab the hand in which he holds the phone.  
Donghyuck, very well aware of Mark’s ways, dodges with a smirk on his face.

“You could have just agreed,” Donghyuck says before lifting his hand highed where Mark won’t be able to reach his phone and presses play.

Of course, it’s not bad. They are in a secluded area and even if they weren’t, this is a party. Nobody cares about two boys jumping at each other and yelling.

Best case scenario: they look like a pair of friends arguing.

Worst case scenario: they look like a pair before making out.

Either way, nobody cares. People don’t even stop their small talks to as much as give them a glance.

The music does a great job of blocking off any noise the twelve years of Mark and Donghyuck are making in the video.

Donghyuck knows that it takes about a minute before any real action would start on the screen of his phone.

Mark finally stops fighting with him, the older's hands still on his arms. Both of their gazes glued to the young versions of themselves, they hold their breaths.

But, of course, just as it's about to get funny Mark speaks up.  
"Okay, okay fine I'll do it."  
It startles Donghyuck enough to make him jump and almost let go of his phone.

"Jesus," he mumbles under his breath when he finally makes sure his phone is nice and safe in his pocket and then he turns his attention back to his best friend.

Mark has taken a step back and he stands closer to the rest of the party-goers now.  
Donghyuck raises eyebrows at him and the older sends him a tried smile.  
"What do you want me to do?"

That's all Donghyuck wanted to hear and he gives the other a bright smile. It works because Mark's smile grows too.

"I already told you. Something stupid."

Truth to be told, he would never actually release the videos he has on his phone anyway.  
But Mark doesn’t need to know that.

❀❀❀

“Wow, who the fuck made the ice,” is the first thing that Donghyuck says when they get back inside.

There, in the middle of Jackson’s living room is a big oval patch of ice. It’s a work of a winter fairy, that much is clear. No one else can make an ice skating rink in summer at their house.

To be honest, this is something all of them expected, which is reflected in Mark’s long sign. It’s a lost party without drunk skating and probably a few new flowers growing out of the ceiling, thanks to the spring fairies.

Oh, and probably a piece of burnt furniture or two. Donghyuck has a long record of that and that's probably why Jackson hates him so much.

“Who’s doing it is this time? Most of the winter troublemakers stayed home,” Mark whispers next to Donghyuck’s ear and the younger almost jumps out of his skin.

“Yikes Markie, stop being so sneaky,” he fans himself with fake exaggeration. “Honestly, could have been Renjun, he’s evil."

As soon as he says the words he catches the eyes of Chan, the lead winter fairy in Seoul. The older scans him and then the ice with a small smile.  
Donghyuck’s gaze falls to Jeongin who stands next to the winter fairy.

“_No way_,” he chokes out and bursts into laughter. “Chan hyung of all people. Amazing, I need to ask Jeongin to teach me his ways.”

Mark snorts from next to him.  
"I don't think it's something you can learn."  
"Excuse you, the natural charm is a summer fairy thing."

This comment makes Mark look at Donghyuck's figure. It's hard to read his face in the dark but the younger smirks.

"That's bullshit."  
"Is it now?" Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest. It was always fun to bicker with his best friends but now it has a completely different charm to it.

Their conversation would probably have lasted the whole night, Donghyuck knows they can keep going for hours on end, if not for the loud yell from the other side of the room.  
"The ice is ready!"

Donghyuck's eyes open wildly when he realizes it's Chan's voice.  
"He is definitely drunk," he says under his breath to no one in particular.

The winter fairy words are like a gunshot at the start of a race. More than half of the people in the room heads toward the middle where the ice is. Some walk or even run but for the most part, it's a mass of drunk teenagers, trying to make their legs work.

No wonder all of the adults stay upstairs.

At first, it's all good. Most of the people stay close to the edge or their friends who help them keep their balance.  
It looks more like a mass of ants than anything else.

Next to Donghyuck Mark crosses his arms and frowns.  
"What on earth are Jaemin and Renjun doing in there?" he asks with his voice slightly raised in an alert.

Donghyuck quickly scans the area that Mark is looking at and sure enough he finds their friends there. Jaemin and Renjun are holding hands, slowly making their way through the ice to the other end of the room.

Renjun, as a winter fairy doesn't have problems with this kind of a game. He manipulates ice so that not a single bump or drop of water is on the way to his destination.  
Jaemin just holds on and follows the older's orders.

'_That's sickly domestic,_' Donghyuck thinks, despite all the drunk teenagers around them.  
Well, yeah, maybe fairies have a little bit different definition of domestic. And normal.

The pair makes him miss Jeno so he tears his eyes away from them and lets them wander. It is kind of impossible to start on his plan right now.

He is pretty sure that even if he grew a new alien-like head nobody would care enough to blink an eye.

So he decides to just stay where he is and observe how the situation progresses. Normally Donghyuck would be one of the first ones on the ice, Mark, and Jeno going right after him to try and stop him. But this time he is met with Mark's surprised stare when he just struggles and stays with him.

"I'm not feeling it today," he says hopefully loud enough for the other to hear. It's obvious Mark has, in fact, heard him because he shakes his head and signs.

"Are you planning to start on your plan now?"  
"Are _we_ planning, you mean," Donghyuck corrects his and watches with satisfaction as Mark's smile slowly disappear.

"It's not really up to me when we start you know," he throws the older an encouraging look. He may have forced Mark to cooperate but he is not a monster. Donghyuck doesn't want his best friend to suffer. Well, at least not too much.

Mark signs in defeat.  
"I don't think I can do anything to distract people right now."

"Yeah I agree, we have to wait. Too bad this whole thing didn’t separate them naturally,” he sighs. That would have been so much easier and less messy. “Jeongin is still tightly guarded, even on ice.”

“I thought you really wanted to see me suffer,” Mark says and Donghyuck smirks.  
“Yes, of course, I would never miss that.”

After that, both of their glances gravitate toward the group in the middle of the ring.

Not everyone there is a good ice skater, that's clear. And it's even worse after a little bit of alcohol and Hyunjin is the only one who's truly stable on the ice.

Donghyuck supposes it's natural since the other is a winter fairy himself and ice is a natural environment for him.

They probably ice skate all the time at the winter dorms. At least it's what Donghyuck thinks but maybe he should ask Jeno about it.

Hyunjin tries his best to help his friends stand upright and for the most part, he is successful. The hardest case from what Donghyuck can see is actually Jeongin with his stress probably resulting in him radiating heat and melting the ice bit by bit.

The whole group looks cute and all but Donghyuck can feel a catastrophe coming and from the expression on Mark's face, he can tell he isn't the only one.

It takes a moment but Jisung slips on the thin ice and lands on his knees.  
That in itself is not really alarming, this sort of thing happens all the time. What makes the whole circle pause is the strange sound that accompanies the collision.

Donghyuck acts on autopilot. He heats up the floor under them so that the ice melts and then he runs to the younger with Mark. They both catch the younger's hands and throw them over their shoulders.

"Oh my," Donghyuck lets out when they are finally outside. "You fine Jisung?"  
The other looks at him from where he is hanging between him and Mark.  
"I mean I think I have felt better before."

Mark scans his best friend with a judging gaze.  
"That's a stupid question to ask Hyuck he clearly isn't _fine_."

Donghyuck huffs and rolls his eyes.  
"Yes I'm stupid, now can we _please_ get him to sit and see if we need an ambulance."

Just as he finishes the sentence the door bursts open again and Hyunjin comes practically _flying_ too his best friend's side.  
"What the hell Jisung! You scared me to death!"

Donghyuck and Mark finally seat the younger at a bench and look at his leg. It looks fine, a few scratches here and there, but nothing too serious.

"He will live," Donghyuck says confidently and looks at Mark. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind. His best friend nods.

"We have to get back to the part," the rest is still inside and probably worried about Jisung. "How about you stay with him for now Hyunjin. Until he calms down."

Hyunjin nods and turns his attention to Jisung. Donghyuck gives Mark a thumbs up and the older shakes his head with a shocked look on his face.

"That's not what we wanted," he mouths.  
Donghyuck struggles.  
"We have to roll with it."

"Won't Jackson be mad we did the ice in the house again," Mark says when they cross the garden to get onto the patio in search of their friends.

"I'm pretty sure he would be disappointed if we didn't at this point. Jackson likes to party as much as we do, don't worry your pretty head about it too much," Donghyuck can see the blush on Mark cheeks at his words but he decides to focus on the party noises instead.

It's about his fellow summer fairy love live not his today.

When they near the entrance to the house Donghyuck reaches out and pulls on Mark’s hand, signaling for the other to stop.  
His best friend complies, stopping in his tracks and turns his attention to him.

"This is a good point to start. Hyunjin and Jisung are out of the picture, Chan is probably busy trying to maintain that ice fiasco. It's our best chance."

"I think I'm ready," Mark says, his gaze focused and clean. Did he seriously not touch any of the alcohol yet?

Donghyuck raises his brow and a smirk slowly crawls onto his face.  
"You have an idea?" he asks and Mark quickly nodes. "Good. Don't tell me what it is."

Mark frowns but doesn't ask and Donghyuck smiles.  
"After you're done we need to find Chenle and Jeongin and send them both to the same location. Something romantic preferably."

Mark stares at him for a moment and sighs.  
"I'm not a very romantic person-" he starts and Donghyuck rolls his eyes so hard he can almost _hear it_ despite the loud music.

"I can tell," he cuts in because, well, Mark is probably the least romantic person he knows.

"-But I think the Tree of Change is a good candidate," Mark finishes with and even deeper frown than before. "What was that supposed to mean."

"Nothing," Donghyuck answers innocently and looks in the direction of the tree that Mark mentioned. "That's actually not bad," he says, his mind replaying his own confession to Jeno that took place under it. "But it's way too crowded and besides I'm sure the rest of the gang will be there too after all it will be midnight soon."

"You're right. What do _you_ suggest then?" Mark says and Donghyuck almost misses it. The music is definitely too loud here for any kind of a private conversation.

They need somewhere quiet enough for the two to at least _hear_ each other.  
Donghyuck knows only one place that fits.

"What about the fountain on the other side of the house? There shouldn't be lots of people there and it is romantic," Mark nodded at him and gestures to the house.

"Shall we start?" he asks and Donghyuck feels laughter bubble in his stomach. His best friend is ridiculous sometimes. He loves it.

"After you, Markie," he says and Mark rolls his eyes which makes Donghyuck laugh even more.

They go inside the house together but as soon as they step into the room Mark picks up speed leaving mildly shocked Donghyuck behind.

"Are you planning to block the entrance all night?" Renjun pulls up to him. Apparently, he finally stopped sucking faces with his boyfriend.

Not that Donghyuck cares but he steps aside so that people can come in and go out freely.  
His gaze is still glued to Mark who has made his way almost to the center of the room.

"What's happening?" Renjun asks warily when he catches on to what Donghyuck is looking at.

"What do you _mean_," Donghyuck answers innocently, a shadow of annoyance visible in his voice and the way he taps his feet on the floor.

He is starting to get nervous because, really, what can Mark pull off? The older is a very talented fairy and with his skills the possibilities are endless.

"You are plotting something and you somehow got Mark into it," Renjun accuses him and Donghyuck's gaze finally travels to the boy beside him. "Either that or you are really drunk and influenced by our Mark."

Donghyuck almost chokes at that.

"Injun _what the hell_," Donghyuck almost hisses but before the other can answer there's a commotion at the other end of the room.

Their head snaps in the direction the screams are coming from. Donghyuck registers that they are not the frightened screams but more like impressed ones.

And then his eyes finally register what's happening.  
Flowers bloom before his eyes in a cacophony of pinks and whites and Donghyuck opens his mouth in awe.

It's a giant sakura tree and that in itself is amazing enough but Mark made sure to go an extra mile just for the sake of it and instead of making it grow out of the ground like any normal tree it's roots start in the ceiling. It's upside down.

Which makes Donghyuck's head spin.

This kind of beauty doesn't belong at a party like this and because of that, or maybe because it's enormous, it does its job perfectly. It catches everyone's attention and every single gaze in the room is glued to it.

Donghyuck's gaze meets Mark's and he smiles brightly. The older offers him a tired smile in return, probably worn off from using his magic so much.

Donghyuck can feel his heart rate pick up but he shoves his feelings which are trying to break the surface back to where they were deep down in his mind in a place he no longer visits.

It's getting harder and harder to ignore them and pretend they don't exist each day but he still makes it work somehow. Not for long but for now it will do.

"I told you to do something stupid not lame!" he yells in Mark's direction.  
"Do you think he knows the difference?" Renjun asks from next to him and Donghyuck sighs in agreement.

But it seems to be working as more and more people come closer to look at the gigantic plant.

"Wow that's impressive!" someone comments loud enough for them to hear.  
Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Of course, Mark is gonna be admired even when he tries to make a fool of himself. What an idiot.

Their eyes meet and Mark mouths a silent "_Ops?_" before shrugging.  
Donghyuck laughs and Renjun scans him with a weird look on his face.

Donghyuck gestures at the other to hurry. It probably won't take long for the others to find Jeongin again.

"You take Jeongin I go for Chenle," he mouths and when Mark nods in agreement he turns his attention to the people around him. He needs to get moving.

But despite everything Donghyuck isn't headed to where Chenle is. He chooses to look for Jisung in all of this chaos.

It takes a while but he finally finds the younger after asking half of the people who are still inside for if they had seen him. 

Donghyuck purposely avoids Seungmin and Felix when he spots them near one of the tables, talking in low voices.

He passes them but they ignore his presence completely. He smiles to himself. This means Jeongin really _is_ alone and his plan probably will work.

For a brief moment, he wonders where the hell is Jisung and Hyunjin because he hadn't seen them since the ice accident.  
Are they still outside doing God knows what?

Hopefully not, Donghyuck thinks before heading upstairs. It's the only part of the home he can hasn't checked yet.

The party there is a whole different thing. The ceiling is high with chandeliers which serve more as a decoration than anything. They are turned off as the whole room is lighted up by fireflies.

The walls are covered by plants, some of them carrying fruits which are completely out of season for the guests to eat. Jackson's spring friends must have worked extra hard on this one. Donghyuck briefly wonders if Mark as a spring prodigy was involved.

It almost looks like they are outside.

With all of the decorations and music, it's definitely fancier up here.

Well, anything is fancier than the almost bare walls, save for the paintings high up which Jackson hasn't taken off for the occasion, and normal, boring lamps of the downstairs.

At least they have a gigantic upside-down sakura tree changing out from the ceiling.

Donghyuck can't wait for Jackson to see it. For once he won't be the culprit.

He finally snaps out of his thoughts and scans the room for Jisung. It's fairly easy to spot him there, amongst all of the adults.

His form stands out. Jisung stands awkwardly near the door leading out to another terrace. Most of the people here are old, so much older than him. The rest are young children playing restlessly between the party-goers.

Donghyuck starts making way toward him before he notices and has a chance to escape. Half down the line Jisung’s eyes meet his and the younger raises his eyebrows in question but doesn't move from his spot.

Donghyuck sighs in relief. He has had enough running for today. Truth to be told he hopes he doesn't have to run ever again in his lifetime. But knowing his luck he will have to run again in like an hour.

He finally reaches the younger and smiles at him lightly.

As expected that only earns him a distrustful stare. Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"Listen Jisung, I don't have much time but I need you to just stay here and not look for Chenle for about half an hour," he gets out before the younger has the chance to interrupt him.

For a few seconds, Jisung just looks at him while probably trying to process what's happening.

"Why would I do that?" he finally asks in a hesitant voice.

There it goes, Donghyuck thinks. He is sure Jisung wants his best friend to be happy but there is something telling him he is missing something important here and it may not be that easy to convince the younger.

"I'm trying to set him up with Jeongin."

Jisung frowns.  
"Why Jeongin hyung?"

"He has told me about the person he likes and the description is basically Lele."

Jisung's expression changes. He looks unsure of himself, almost sad all of a sudden. His hands start to fiddle with the hem of his blue t-shirt and Donghyuck can't help feeling guilty for some reason.

"Do you know something Jisung?" he asks cautiously.  
The younger shakes his head.

"I'll go watch the midnight change on the terrace downstairs. I won't look for Chenle so you're free to go," he says and finally lets go of his poor t-shirt. Donghyuck can see how much the younger hands are trembling and he frowns deeply.

He wants to reach out and grab Jisung's hand but then what? Donghyuck feels like it's not his place to do anything with how the younger tries to turn his head for him not to see his trembling lips.

He has always been secretive with his emotions and Chenle is the only one he openly talks to when he has problems.

The party around them isn't as wild as downstairs but Donghyuck figures it's still probably too loud and so he decided to let the younger go when he makes an attempt to go in the direction of the toilets.

But before his figure has a chance to completely disappear between the colorful forms of the others Donghyuck remembers he needs one more information from the younger.

"Do you know where Chenle is?" he yells in his direction.

This, of course, makes lots of people in this part of the room turn their heads to them.

There is surprise on some of their faces like they just now, because of his scream, noticed he is here.

The infamous Lee Donghyuck corrupting the adult part of the party. He wants to laugh at their expressions. Good thing his parents aren't here to witness this.

Jisung looks at him with wild eyes too like he already forgot his conversation with Donghyuck already.

"He should be in the kitchen?" is sounds more like a question but Donghyuck nods and starts making his way to the exit. He doesn't belong on this side of the party anyway.

The whispers around him get louder and louder with each passing second as he makes his way to the stairs.

People are talking about the midnight change and some of them even start to gravitate towards the terrace to get a better view.

Donghyuck guesses the whole thing will be visible from the first floor but it's always better to see it from under the tree. The adults are probably too scared of the wild party that's happening down there.

Or they have seen it too many times already. That wouldn't surprise him too. Either way, Donghyuck himself wants to catch at least the end of it and so he must hurry.

Donghyuck runs for his life. It's hard to get anywhere fast at a party. The masses of people are unwilling to cooperate and he curses at them while squeezing past them.

Most of them just roll his eyes at him, some even straight-up ignoring his mumbling probably too intoxicated to care.

❀❀❀

When he finally gets to where Jisung told him Chenle was it's almost midnight. He curses under his breath and looks around for the younger boy.

For some reason, the kitchen is busy too. There are a lot of people just wandering aimlessly around the room looking like zombies trying to find brains in various cupboards and fridges.

He finally spots Chenle, one of the only ones not really moving, at the far corner.

The younger is stabbing some strawberries and eating them straight from the knife. Donghyuck worries about his friend's sanity so much.

He reaches Chenle in seconds and grabs the knife from his hands.

"What are you doing?" he asks, still breathless from the run.

The younger spares him a look and then goes back to eating, thank God, now just using his hands.

"Eating hyung," comes the muffled answer.

"With a knife?" he says but then remembers what he is there for and adds. "Never mind don't answer that I don't want to know."

Chenle turns his head again and this time stops eating.  
"What are you doing here hyung?"

Donghyuck takes a deep breath and smiles. It's almost over and he can already imagine Jeongin thanking him for all of this.

"I think you should talk to Jeongin. He is at the back of the house near the fountain."

Chenle's expression change to a puzzled one.  
"Why?" he asks and before Donghyuck can answer he adds. "And where is Jisung? I thought he was coming to meet me here, he just went to speak to his parents upstairs."

Donghyuck mind starts to race but he figures it's best to just tell the truth.

"He went to see the tree change," he says casually. This earns him raised eyebrows and he curses at himself for being so stupid. "I bumped into him on my way here."

Chenle doesn't look convinced. What can Donghyuck do, he is a bad liar.  
"Kind of," he finally adds after a moment of intense staring.

The younger's eyes don't leave him when he sighs and finally speaks up again.  
"No offense hyung but I wanted to see the tree change with Jisung. I can go see Jeongin later."

Donghyuck freezes at the younger words. Truth to be told he doesn't know what to do. There is nothing that could change the younger’s mind, judging by his determined expression.

So much work and it all goes to waste thanks to his poor persuasion skills.  
'_They aren't poor_' tells him a voice in his head and it sounds suspiciously like Mark's.

He sighs and lets his shoulders sink a little bit.  
"I can't force you to do anything Chenle. Go watch the change with Jisung," he says and tries to imagine Mark's face when he tells the older that their plan have failed at the last second.

Honestly, Donghyuck doesn't know what he expected.  
"Aren't you coming hyung?" Chenle asks from the door.

Donghyuck jumps a little. Maybe he got a little too carried away with the whole plan. He forgot to have fun and most importantly he didn't spend time with Jeno.

He notes to himself to take his boyfriend on an amazing date next week to hopefully make it up to him.

But the worst part is that he dragged Mark into it. Mark who may actually have problems because of that sakura tree in Jackson's living room. Donghyuck isn't sure how spring fairies treated this kind of stuff but the sole fact that he made Mark do it makes him feel bad.

"I'm coming, go ahead," He finally tells the other and only starts walking in the direction of the tree when the younger completely disappears from his vision.

Just as he expected the patio is crowded so bad he can't catch a sign of anyone familiar. For a moment he thinks he can see Mark but when he turns around to yell for him to come over it's not him.

It's almost midnight and some adults are here too. The rest, along with the small children are observing the whole scene from the balcony of the ballroom on the first floor.

Under the tree is Jackson himself, not truly wasted yet but also not completely sober. He is there to announce the beginning of autumn and all that fun stuff. Donghyuck tries to guess how mad the older fairy is for the whole sakura situation but Jackson's face is completely blank.

That is until it stretches into a big, warm smile and, Donghyuck wonders if prodigies get special treatment. Or maybe Mark got rid of the tree already.

"And it's finally the moment you all have been waiting for!" Jackson starts in a voice that echoes through the night. The music has been turned down so that every word of the host can be heard clearly no matter where you stand. "We are here to welcome yet another season together. Summer was hot and with the help of our fellow summer fairies I made sure to transfer a little bit of that to our party too," he nods at Kun who is the lead fairy of Seoul.

"May the autumn be full of spirits and beautiful colors," there he gestures to Seungmin who is meant to take the lead autumn fairy role soon enough.

"Let's watch The Change together. For some of us it's the first time," all the eyes look up to the mothers and fathers with infants standing on the terrace above them. "And for some, it will be the last."

After that silence falls over them. Everyone turns their attention to the tree in the middle of the patio. Fireflies leave their places between people and fly up to where green leaves dance on the cold autumn wind.

It starts quietly, not visible at first in the dark night air but as the yellows, browns, and reds make their ways down the leaves and up the tree people start whispering between themselves.

Children raise their hands and point out the changing leaves to their parents who laugh breathlessly, glad to see the fascination in young eyes.

And somehow, in the middle of it, all Donghyuck's eyes find Jisung and Chenle.  
The pair is almost completely hidden away by the shadows but when he squints his eyes he is able to see the details.  
Donghyuck heaves a sigh at the scene happening before him.

Jisung catches Chenle's hands with wild eyes and a scarred face.

The Chinese boy looks at his best friend with a questioning gaze before he hears the words Jisung whispers to him. A smile blooms on his face.

Honestly, Donghyuck should have expected this to happen. From Jisung's expression when he asked for his help in his plan to Chenle's confusion when he said that Jeongin is waiting for him.

"Don't worry," comes a voice Donghyuck knows too well. A shiver runs down his spine as he turns around to face Jeno.

Even in the shitty lightning of the fireflies and Christmas lights, the features of Jeno's face are visible. He doesn't look mad or anything remotely close to it but Donghyuck has come to the conclusion that it's just not possible for him to get angry with anyone no matter what.

It's more likely for him to get sad in a situation like this and Donghyuck knows he deserves scolding for meddling in but there is no sadness in his boyfriend's eyes either.

He looks beautiful, that's a given, but it still somehow surprises Donghyuck and steals his breath away. He forgets about Mark who is still standing next to him, their arms brushing against each other.

"Jeno," he says and it comes out a little breathless but it's only fair since that's how Donghyuk is feeling right in this moment.

"It's fine Hyuck," his boyfriend says as if he could read Donghyuck's apology from his face. It wasn't fair for the younger to just disappear on his boyfriend like this.

_A date next week_, he tells himself and gives Jeno a small smile.

"I'm sorry anyway," Jeno laughs and Mark sends him a smile too. "You came here because of me and I was just running around not paying attention to you."

"Going around with Renjun and Jaemin was fun," Jeno says and his voice sounds choked from the held back laughter.

Donghyuck raises his brows. He knows all too well what the duo was up to all night.  
"Was it now?"

Mark cracks and laughs aloud. Both Jeno and Donghyuck throw him judging looks but after a moment they join him.

There are some people staring at them but it doesn't really matter.

The tree changes in the background while Donghyuck looks at his boyfriend and best friend with a smile on his face.

❀❀❀

“Have you seen Jeongin?” He asks Mark and Jeno as they move away from the tree.

The transformation just finished and most of the people are going back into the house, some of them set on finding their friends and family to leave.

Jisung and Chenle are still standing under the tree, now talking. Donghyuck figures not to interrupt them. He can apologize to them both later.

“Why are you asking about him?” answers Jeno in confusion, searching his face for an explanation.

Donghyuck signs and exchanges looks with Mark.  
“We left him at the fountain,” he finally says and throws a look in the direction when Jeongin was supposed to be.

“I don’t want to know why,” Jeno says looking at the house. “You two go check on him and I’m gonna get the rest. Meet us before the house.”

As soon as Jeno disappears into the house in the search for the others Donghyuck grabs Mark's wrist and starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Do you think he will still be there?" Mark asks doubtfully but still follows the younger as they make their way through the masses of people.

"Depends on how strong of an excuse you used to get him there in the first place," Donghyuck mutters. In truth, he hopes Jeongin is still there.

No matter what he just wants to know the younger is okay and the thought of his friend sitting there all alone while everyone else watches the change makes him feel guilty.

"Strong enough to get him there unlike Lele," he says with a sigh and Donghyuck feels a painful pang in his heart.

"_I'm sorry_," he says quietly but he knows Mark hears him because the older moves his hand so that instead of Donghyuck grabbing his wrist they are now holding hands and squeezes hard.

"I'm not mad Hyuck," he says in a reassuring tone.

"But you should be. I mad you do all of this for _nothing_. Same with Jeno. He should be mad at me for basically ditching him. But he _is not_," Donghyuck can't stop the frustration from showing in his voice. He deserves them getting mad but instead he gets _this_.

"You don't get it, do you?" Mark asks in a bitter voice and _oh Donghyuck does get it_. 

But there's no place for his or Mark's feelings now. Not when he fucked up with Jeno already. He needs everything sorted out before he can this about making their duo a trio.

If Mark even wants this by then. Or at all. Donghyuck can't be too sure.

"Let's just make sure Jeongin is fine. Believe me Mark, I don't want to fight too," he sighs and forces his legs to move faster.

They finally round the corner of the house and see the fountain that Jeongin is supposed to be at.

And, well, Jeongin _is_ there for sure. But he is not alone and Donghyuck feels dumbfounded for the nth time that night.

The young summer fairy is sitting on the fountain's edge. Beside him sits Hyunjin, both of their gazes on the ground as they talk about something in hushed voices.

Mark stops and takes a step back before the pair could see them, taking Donghyuck with him. He gestures to the younger that they should keep quiet and Donghyuck completely agrees.

His mind is going into overdrive from trying to figure it all out.  
Hyunjin somehow found Jeongin there or maybe the younger contacted him and told him to come.

Donghyuck peeks out from behind the building and almost laughs when he sees Hyunjin grab Jeongin's hand and the look in the older's eyes.

_Of course_, he tells himself, _this makes sense_.

Jeongin's description of his crush _does_ fit Hyunjin after all. And probably makes more sense than Chenle. Why was he so convinced it was the spring fairy when clearly Jeongin had feelings for Hyunjin.

Donghyuck wasn't dense. Well, maybe a little bit, looking at how Jeongin and Hyunjin's conversation starts to get more personal but on the other hand he wasn't dense enough to not notice the soft look Mark gives him as he drags him from their hiding place back in the direction they came from.

Donghyuck lets himself be lead back to their friends who welcome them with laughter and wiggling eyebrows.  
God, maybe he should switch friend groups.

But at the end of the day, they are the people that understand him the best so he just throws them a judging look and they settle down to chat while they wait for the rest of the fairies they are supposed to go back to the dorm with.

❀❀❀

The ride home is mostly silent.

Mostly because, of course, Yangyang doesn't shut up for a second. That's how the other just is, blind to the strange atmosphere surrounding him.

Donghyuck doesn't really blame him. Usually, it would be the two of them gossiping and trying to decide who was the top troublemaker of the party. It is a title the two of them battle for each time.

Donghyuck isn't proud of himself this time. He stays quiet as Yangyang babbles on and on.

They are sitting on a metro, all squeezed together since the train is full.

Donghyuck thanks God he managed to get a sit as far away from Jeongin as possible. He doesn't know how to look the younger in the eyes.

Well, he will have to, sooner than later because they live on the same floor but for now he prefers to be miserable.

Soon after the train becomes less occupied the others join Yangyang's happy chatter and soon their voices become a pleasant white noise for Donghyuck.

He looks out the window in wonder.

...And almost misses their stop. He gets up hurriedly realizing the others had already left the train.

"_Fucking tailors_," he mumbles under his breath as he catches up to them on the platform.

They are all laughing at his breathless figure, even Jeongin and for the first time since leaving the party, he feels himself smile too.

❀❀❀

As soon as he sets foot in his room he texts Mark.

'_how are jisung and lele? have they said something?_'

The replay is almost instant, Mark must have been eagerly waiting for a signal that Donghyuck is still alive.

He can imagine his best friend sparing a glance at his phone every two minutes and he smiles.

‘_i talked to them. they are not mad hyuck. jisung even said if not for your little meddling he wouldn't have confessed to chenle. what about jeongin and hyunjin?_'

Donghyuck sighs in relief and throws himself on his bed. He has texted Jeno to ask about Hyunjin and his boyfriend has that the other had no idea there was any plan to get Jeongin and Chenle together in the first place. And he wasn't mad too.

Donghyuck feels lighter and after half an hour of lying in his bed, he decides it's time to face Jeongin.

He sends a text to Yangyang to ask if the younger is still awake and when he gets a positive answer he collects his personal belongings and heads out.

The corridor is dark, the few working light bulbs going on and off in disorganized pattern. It's a scene from a horror movie but Donghyuck doesn't bat an eye at it, too used to it already.

He arrives at his destination fast and it takes him a few extra breathes to gather up the courage he needs.

Donghyuck knocks on Jeongin’s door lightly and he is so ready to just turn on his heel and leave any moment but there’s a loud “come in!” and so he has no choice but to enter.

Jeongin is sitting on his bed  
"I have no idea how you concluded I was talking about Chenle hyung," Jeongin says and giggles under his breath.  
Now that all the emotions finally start to leave him Donghyuck looks back at it.

The description that Jeongin gave him was very vague. It could have probably suited most of their friend groups, even Donghyuck himself, and he wonders how he didn't notice it before.

"Sometimes we hear what we want to hear I guess," he says after a moment. "I just wanted you to be happy and my mind settled on the first person that kind of fit what you said which happened to be Chenle for some reason. I'm seriously sorry I can't believe I've done all of this, it's embarrassing. I wish you would have just told me it was Hyunjin maybe then I would have concentrated my energy and resources on him."

Jeongin gives him a _look_ and Donghyuck bursts into laughter.

"I'm joking, I'm joking don't worry," at his words, the younger's gaze softens a bit. "I'm sorry for real through."

"Give me a hug then," he says and the younger takes a few steps toward him before just lounging himself at Donghyuck.

"Ah shit!" Donghyuck yelps and jumps away from the younger. "Are you trying to burn me Jeongin ah?"

Jeongin laughs when he realized what’s happening. He rolls on the bed and Donghyuck observes him with a fond smile on his face.

Maybe this wasn't that big of a disaster after all.

❀❀❀

Jeno convinces him to go to the winter party.

Every single one of their friends declares they will show up so Donghyuck agrees easily even with the constant reminder of the autumn fiasco at the back of his mind.

To be honest the winter party is always the most spectacular one. With snowflakes falling around them but never making it to the ground because of summer fairies making the temperature high enough to party outside.

It's like this until midnight when each of the present summer fairies lets go and the winter cold kicks the air out of everyone's lungs just as the tree starts to lose its colorful leaves.

The winter party is truly magical and maybe that's why when they get to Jackson's house it's already full of visitors.

"As expected of the most important party of the year," deadpans Renjun in a sarcastic tone.  
Jaemin sighs dramatically next to his boyfriend and pretends to cry.

"All the alcohol is probably already gone," he laments which earns him a judging look from everyone else. Even Renjun takes a step back from him, faking disgust.

"You are there only for alcohol? I thought you came for _me_."  
Jaemin rolls his eyes but plays along.  
"Of course I came for you, my dear boyfriend."

"Disgusting," Donghyuck whispers to Jeno who stands beside him, trying very hard to hold in his laughter.

"Good thing I don't live with them, I would have _murdered_ someone in the first week after they got together," comments Mark from Donghyuck's other side.

"You get used to it," Jeno's tone is entirely serious and Donghyuck can't take it anymore.  
He bursts into laughter and the dramatic pair turns their head in his direction.

At the same moment, Jeongin's group joins them.  
The younger summer fairy drags Hyunjin to talk a little bit with Jisung and Chenle and Donghyuck watches them with a fond smile on his face.

"They look happy," Mark comments and Donghyuck turns his head to look at his best friend.  
"They are. Jeongin won't stop talking about all the dates he goes on with Hyunjin and I can only assume it's even worse for you since Jisung and Chenle practically live together."

Mark rolls his eyes, undoubtedly remembering all the stuff that has happened a the dorm since the two young spring fairies started dating.

"You don't even know," the older sighs but then he straightens his back, shoulders tense. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Donghyuck looks Mark in the eyes and there it is.  
This is it and Donghyuck looks around just to find out that Jeno has already disappeared somewhere, probably to help Renjun with some winter fairies stuff.

So he is left alone with Mark.  
"Let's go somewhere quieter," he suggests and Donghyuck nodes.

They make their way through the crowd and Mark leads them outside. They pass the patio, the colorful leaves still on the tree, and Donghyuck already knows where they are going.

The shadows behind the big tree welcome them and the air temperature drastically drops as they cross the barrier of the party.  
Donghyuck shivers under in his light t-shirt, a white cloud appearing before his face when he lets out a shaky breath.

It takes about a minute for his body to heat up enough to make the space hot enough for the both of them not to freeze.

Mark nods at him thankfully and he struggles, a small smile playing on his face.

"So..." he trails off. "What did you want to talk about?"

Mark doesn't answer right away. The older clears his throat slowly and tugs at the corner of his t-shirt for a little.

For once Donghyuck waits patiently, not rushing his best friend or making any comments. He knows this isn't easy. And he almost wishes he could do it for Mark but he can't.

It needs to come out of his mouth for this to work.

"I like you," Mark finally says, voice hushed, eyes everywhere but on Donghyuck. "And I like Jeno too. I like both of you so much."

Silence settles over them as Donghyuck tries to make sense of what his best friend has just said.

Both of them. Him and Jeno. Mark likes them.  
He smiles.

"Well, unfortunately, Jeno likes you too," Donghyuck says. For the longest time, he was worried about how this would play out. It was pretty clear that his best friend liked him but even if the feeling was mutual Donghyuck always put his relationship over this long-time crush.

But after talking it out with Jeno he finally felt on top of the whole situation. His boyfriend liked Mark too. It was kind of cute to hear Jeno stutter and see his ears blush furiously.

“_Oh_,” Mark lets out in a choked voice.  
Donghyuck lifts his head and his eyes meet his best friend’s. He looks worried and for a moment Donghyuck is confused. “It’s totally _fine_ if you don’t like me like _that_ Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck brain freezes for a moment. And then it goes to overdrive.  
“_Holy shit_ Mark are you really this stupid? Of course I like you.”

Mark finally visibly relaxes. Tension leaves his shoulders and he lets them fall. Mark looks so small like this, not like the prodigy spring fairy everyone knows him as. This is the best friend Donghyuck has known for years.

“I’ve been in love with you for _years_, maybe even longer than I have been in love with Jeno,” he confesses and it feels weird to say that aloud. This is the party he didn’t share with his boyfriend, although he suspects Jeno already knew it.

“This is great because I’ve been in love with you for years too.”

"Oh God," Donghyuck mumbles loud enough for Mark to hear him.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and opens his conversation with Jeno.

Donghyuck’s fingers are slippy, still shaking a bit from excitement when he types the text.  
‘babe i guess you could say its the three of us now’

His eyes don’t leave the screen until he gets a response. There is a noise behind him and he can tell that it’s Mark. The older leans over his shoulder but doesn’t look on the screen, respecting his privacy.

It takes almost five minutes for Jeno to reply and Donghyuck starts to doubt if he did the right thing. Sure, they have talked about this before but maybe his boyfriend has changed his mind.

Or worse, said all of this but didn’t really mean it. Could it all be just for Donghyuck’s sake?

Just when he feels his thoughts start to overwhelm him the phone finally buzzes in his hands, indicating he has a new message.

Donghyuck fumbles with the device for a few seconds trying to unlock it. He didn’t even realize he was staring at a dark screen this entire time.

‘hyuck that's great news! now please come out of your hiding place, the change will start soon’

Donghyuck reads the message again and laughs with relief. Jeno wasn’t mad and he still wanted this. Wanted them.

He turned to Mark still standing there in slight shock.  
“Let's go see the winter change,” he says and his best friend smiles at him.

Mark takes his hand and drags him from their hiding spot.

The patio is hot and full of people of various ages. There are children running between their legs and elders sitting at the edges of the platform.

For once not many people stand on the balcony. There are a few there, of course, but for the most part, everyone is down here, waiting for the host to appear and start his speech.

Donghyuck and Mark stop near the tree in the shadows. It’s not so crowded back there because watching the whole thing from under the tree isn’t the best idea.

Frankly, Donghyuck doesn’t really care.

Jackson comes and goes and above them, the tree finally comes to life. Browns, yellows, and reds shake on the perfectly still air and then start their way down to meet the already frozen ground.

Mark looks him in the eyes and kisses him. Snowflakes fall around them, touching Donghyuck’s cheeks and hissing when they meet his hot skin. There are also some leaves which get stuck in their hair and Donghyuck laughs at them.

Jeno is here, standing near the entrance to the house. His and Donghyuck eyes meet for a moment and the younger’s heart speeds up even more if it’s possible.

The smile on his boyfriend’s face is blinding.

Well, maybe kissing Mark for the first time under that tree exactly two years after he kissed Jeno in the same circumstances isn’t what he had in mind for this winter party celebration but he isn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again!!
> 
> if you managed to make it this far, congrats!! im so thankful you gave my silly little story a shot and would really appreciate it if you left a comment or a kudos or maybe even both hehe~
> 
> catch me on tt @ lotsofsunshines
> 
> till next time<33


End file.
